Hitherto, there has been known an image processing device for transferring the image data photographed and recorded by the image photographing apparatus such as a digital camera, from an image recording medium into a storage medium having a larger capacity than the image recording medium, and for retrieving a desired image out of image files which are recorded in the storage medium having a larger capacity. In such a system, in order to achieve effective use of the storage medium with the limited capacity, a processing for a file management including data compression of the image files and deletion of unwanted files should be appropriately performed.